gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Play Your Hunch
Play Your Hunch was a game show where the three choices were always marked "X", "Y", and "Z". Gameplay Two teams of two contestants (mostly couples) faced a series of dilemmas with three choices (usually people) marked "X", "Y", & "Z". Teams played one at a time and alternating turns solving problems; before each question was asked, the team in control had a decision to either play the question without knowing what it involve, or pass it to their opponents. The team playing the problem then had a few seconds to think it over; when a chime rang, they had to then choose which choice was right. If they were correct, they won the dilemma, but if the were wrong, the opposing couple then got to decide from the remaining choices. Each correct answer scored a point & money ($50 in daytime and $100 on NBC nighttime), and the first team to score three points won the game, $150 in daytime (or $300 on NBC nighttime), and, in the CBS & ABC versions, won the right to play a bonus game. Bonus Game #1 (Last Straw) In the bonus round, the winning team saw seven straws (five long, two short). For each long straw found, the team received $100. Picking one of the two short straws ended the game but kept the money won, but if the winning couple drew all five long straws, the winning couple won a new car. Bonus Game #2 A later bonus round would be played for a prize, like a trip, an appliance, a car, etc. Either the show's assistant, or announcer Johnny Olson himself would hide behind one of three "doors" onstage; the couple would simply have to guess which "door" either of them was hiding behind. The bonus game was discontinued when the show moved to NBC. International Versions A British version of the show was produced by the BBC in the early 1960s, hosted at one stage by Alan Freeman. An Australian version aired on QTQ Channel 9 in Brisbane from 1968 to 1973 hosted by Don Secombe. A different Australian version aired 1962-1964 on TCN-9 in Sydney, hosted by George Foster. Episode Status At least some episodes exist. GSN has aired a handful of episodes with Griffin as host in the past, most recently the 1960 nighttime premiere on August 20, 2007 (which had aired on GSN at least once prior). Photos GAME2.jpg Merv_Griffin_Liz_Gardner_Play_your_Hunch_1960.JPG 1461135_607391885965031_1278302451_n.jpg Tickets 402589_622902914391156_116482821_n.jpg playyourhunch1.jpg playyourhunch2.jpg playyourhunch3.jpg Studios Mansfield Theater, New York City, NY (CBS era) Elysee Theater, New York City, NY (ABC era) NBC Studio 6B, New York City, NY (NBC era) Merchandise A home game of the show was made by Transogram in 1960. pic822942_md.jpg Trivia Merv Griffin was the show's original host until 1962, when he left to host his own talk show. Robert Q. Lewis of The Name's the Same became the new host the following Monday. Gene Rayburn of Match Game fame subbed for Lewis that same year. This was the late Johnny Olson's first-ever announcing job for Goodson/Todman enterprises. He even subbed for Griffin at one time in 1961 & 1962. Category:Decision Making Category:Observation Category:Variety Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:ABC shows Category:CBS shows Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Fremantle Category:1958 premieres Category:1959 premieres Category:1959 endings Category:1960 premieres Category:1960 endings Category:1962 premieres Category:1962 endings Category:1963 endings Category:Long-Running